


deep conversations and drunk friends

by gyuandkwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dank Memes, Drunkenness, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House Party, M/M, Rated T for language, also side soonhoon if u REAALLY SQUINT, ch 2 is a mature bonus scene but dont get ur hopes up i just tried, drunk wonhui is talkative af, god these tags are a mess, hao is a dick here but i needed an excuse to get wonhui closer, its optional tho, self indulgent once again, side gyukwan if u squint, they both have high tolerance but they gradually lose their filters, yoon sooyeon is an oc that doesnt really matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuandkwan/pseuds/gyuandkwan
Summary: "Do you like pineapples on your pizza?""No. It is an abomination to the saltiness with the weird soury sweetness."Wonwoo frowns at him, glaring. "Uh, excuse you--"(or the halloween college party au where wonhui are drunk and just end up talking the whole time bc they r losers)





	deep conversations and drunk friends

**Author's Note:**

> im back after like 2 days i cant believe it im suddenly on a roll :) again this was so self indulgent but it was inspired by this au i saw on tumblr: deep conversations at a halloween party. wow i wonder what you look like under that scary mask.
> 
> kudos and comments are super duper greatly appreciated!

"Hyung, Jihoon just texted me that Seungkwan's crying his eyes out over a crushed ant. I think I gotta go pick him up," Mingyu mumbled, shoving back his phone in his pocket and looking at Junhui apologetically, "I've also got a favor to ask, if you don't mind."

"Depends what it is." Junhui tips his head back when he drinks another shot. A nearby witch accidentally spills her drink all over a speechless white lady. Junhui tries to tune out the screaming by turning away and facing Mingyu, currently dressed as a vampire. Seungcheol's Halloween parties were usually fun and lit, but this year's party was beginning to feel kind of boring. Junhui's only been in the party for an hour, and he's not even halfway tipsy or seen any funny or weird costumes. The funniest he's seen was of a guy in his senior year dressed as a carrot, which was admittedly kind of funny, but not that funny. Jun wonders if he should dress up as a carrot next year too.

Mingyu's fumbling for his pockets when his phone again after it buzzed a few times. "I spend an _hour_ without him beside me and he's already crying like a baby. God, he's such a lightweight," His small giddy smile betrays any possible harshness of the words. Junhui knows he's looking at a whipped man. "oh, uh, you just have to look over my friend for around an hour? If it's okay, I mean. I'll be back before you know it. He's not that bad of a drunk, but he might get tipsy enough and do stupid things. He's the type to go home without even texting anyone, that guy causes us heart attacks sometimes. He was just here, went to the bathroom a couple minutes ago."

Junhui thinks this over for a moment. Not like he knew anyone at the party. He was from a different university and only crashed in courtesy of being Mingyu's and Seungcheol's friend.

"Where is he now?" he ends up asking, and Mingyu beams. His classmate points behind him, and Junhui turns around to see a goddamn monster a couple of centimeters away from his own face.

"FUCKING HELL--" Junhui yelps and Mingyu laughs boisterously. The monster appeared to be a guy in all black and a no-joke messed up mask that actually scared Junhui for a second there. Jun couldn't see the guy's face, but he slumped down on a chair beside him and stole his half-empty glass of alcohol, drinking it through a hole in the mask for his mouth. Junhui frowns.

"That's the friend I was talking about," Mingyu declares before promptly standing up, making his cape swish dramatically for effect. Junhui knows he would've done the same. "his name is Wonwoo. Wonwoo, this is Junhui. Stay with him until I come back, okay?"

"I am the captain of my own ship. The maker of my own decisions." Wonwoo slurs indignantly. The guy had a deep voice, Junhui notes. Somehow, that captivates him more than his strange way of speaking. "But okay, you can go to your boyfriend. I shall drink my eternal suffering and third wheel life away with this yummy juice thing. It tastes good."

Junhui almost slams his fist down and says 'omg, _same_ ' when he thinks of his friends in his own university, Soonyoung and Jihoon. Those two would never admit it, but they were stuck together like glue. Junhui, the ever so present third wheel, bites his tongue and keeps silent though. It's more peaceful that way.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "He's the wordy drunk. It's weird, but at least he's not harming anyone. Just get ready for some angsty teenager ranting. He does that a lot sometimes."

"Alright," Junhui says, amusedly watching Wonwoo reaching blindly at the air. He takes his hand and guides it gently to the bottle of tequila he was drinking, and Wonwoo makes a pleased and triumphant little sound. "you better be back in an hour."

"Thanks a lot, hyung!" he says brightly before leaving Junhui with a helplessly drunk stranger. Actually, Wonwoo looks drunk, but not that drunk so Junhui supposes he can let a little more drinking slide before the guy ends up being too sick. Wonwoo turns his head to face Junhui.

"What kingdom do you lead, handsome prince?" Wonwoo asks him seriously, referring to his costume. Junhui was wearing a prince costume, something he had lying around from one of his school plays. Conveniently, the costume still fit him even if it wasn't used for a long time. Junhui feels his ego inflate when Wonwoo mentions him being handsome and grins charmingly.

"I come from the Kingdom of Bored Souls." Junhui replies without much thought or care. He can't really see the other's face because of the mask, but he seemed to look approving, even nodding his head a little.

"That's lit, fam," Wonwoo chuckles pleasantly, and Junhui finds out he likes the sound of this Wonwoo guy laughing. "Fear not, bored prince of bored souls. We can talk 'til the sun rises of many things such as the inevitability of our deaths and how that guy with the carrot costume looks like a dick. Both literally and figuratively."

Junhui bursts out in a fit of giggles when Wonwoo points it out. Suddenly, the carrot costume seemed a whole lot more funnier. The color looked more peach than light orange anyway, and Junhui was aware that the guy wearing it _was_ indeed a dick in the figurative sense of the word.

"Oh my god," he wheezed, and Wonwoo chuckles as he clumsily pours himself another shot, spilling some on himself. "that guy _is_ a dick, by the way. I saw him cheat on his girlfriend five minutes ago. He's from my university."

"Oh?" Wonwoo slowly sips his drink, with a pinky sticking out like he was drinking a cup of tea instead of alcohol. "You don't study at Pledis University?"

"No, I don't," Junhui says, stealing Mingyu's abandoned bottle of beer and taking a sip. "just at some nearby community college. I'm transferring next semester there though, my application for a scholarship thankfully got accepted."

"A good and a bad choice," Wonwoo nods like he's an eighty-year old man, wise and understanding, "Good because it'd be a pleasure seeing you around, and bad because Pledis is a crap university. A crap university full of good students."

Junhui sighs, pouring Wonwoo another shot after he almost knocked it over himself. "So I've heard. I'm only moving because their acting course is good, even if the workload is too much."

Wonwoo hummed thoughtfully. "Acting major? Yeah, it does seem to fit you. I'm an acting major myself. And you're right about the workload thing. Finals are hell, well, more hell than others, I'd say."

Junhui brightened despite the news. "Oh, really? You, an acting major? I'm not gonna lie, I'm surprised."

The other boy laughed, and he doesn't know if it was the alcohol in his system, but some part of Junhui sighs dreamily to himself. _This laugh could cure cancer_ , the voice in his head comments, _I wonder what his face looks like_.

"Yeah, no one really saw it coming," Wonwoo says, and it was almost like the gods were hearing Junhui's train of thought because he takes off his mask. Junhui forgets to breathe when he ruffles his dark hair in annoyance. "man, it's getting hot in here. My face is literally sweating, it's gross."

"True," Junhui coughs when he realizes how long he's been staring. "Really hot. Like _super_. Hot as--"

He's babbling now and he barely catches himself from saying anything stupid, but Wonwoo's too tipsy to notice. Wonwoo looked better than what Jun had expected. He was, long story short, hot. He had sharp but warm and friendly eyes, and a cute nose, and cute lips, and...the list goes on. The first actual friend he makes from his new university, and he's already developing a crush. When will Junhui ever.

Wonwoo looked dazed when he almost falls over his chair and into Junhui's arms. It all played out like some badly written rom-com movie, but Junhui couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. _This is so stupid_.

"Handsome prince of bored souls," Wonwoo slurs, almost falling out of the high chair once again in the process of abruptly standing up, "can we talk more somewhere else? The world is starting to spin, but if I close my eyes, everything is better. Plus, your voice is calming."

"Uh, where?"

"Upstairs? It's more quiet there--"

"But--"

Wonwoo pulls him out of his chair with more force than Junhui expects, and they're soon stumbling up the stairs and into a bedroom. Junhui's face heats up, but Wonwoo thinks it's normal to lie in bed with someone they've met literally twenty minutes ago.

Wonwoo kicks off his shoes and collapses on the bed in one of Seungcheol's guest rooms.

"Are you okay?" Junhui asks, slightly worried, while he brings out his phone to quickly text Mingyu to call him when he's back at the party. The other boy sighs loudly then flips himself around, squinting around for Junhui before he finds him stiffly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dude, just come here," Wonwoo looks at him weirdly, as if Junhui was the weird one. "I'm not gonna jump on you. You look uncomfortable there. And I'm okay, just kinda dizzy."

He reluctantly removes his shoes and sits beside Wonwoo on the small single-sized bed. The other boy looks at him sleepily with a half-smile on his face.

"20 questions? The literal 20 questions game, nothing in between but answers."

"Okay," Junhui agrees. "you first."

"Hmm," Wonwoo squints a little, thinking. "are you gay?"

Junhui looks at him weirdly. "Wha-- well, yeah."

"Do you like pineapples on your pizza?"

"No. It is an abomination to the saltiness with the weird soury sweetness."

Wonwoo frowns at him, glaring playfully. "Uh, excuse you--"

Seungcheol walks in the room through the open door and visibly freezes at the sight of the two on the bed. "What are you guys---"

"We're arguing on the pineapples-on-pizza debate." Wonwoo explains shortly. "what do you want?"

"Uh, excuse you, but this is _my_ room. Get out, I don't want to have come all over the sheets the next morning--"

Junhui stands up so abruptly that he slightly gets head rush. "Let's go, Wonwoo."

The other boy pouts and stands up reluctantly, and Seungcheol the zombie suggests them to try joining the Generic Truth or Dare Games At Parties in the next room. "They need more people," Seungcheol shrugged, "but it's your choice. Meanwhile, I'm going to head in early, I've just been handed the morning shift at the convenience store and I've gotta make a first impression so they won't put me back on the graveyard shift."

Junhui nods, barely understanding but catching the words 'truth or dare' and 'next room', so he turns his head to ask Wonwoo if he wants to go, but the guy's already beaten him to it. Wonwoo was sluggishly making his way to the room across the corridor, already behind the door of the next room.

"Junhuiiii," he drags out, looking at him excitedly like he wasn't at all sleepy three minutes ago, "let's play truth or dare!"

He sighs and just rolls along with it, and Wonwoo's happily humming when he opens the door to an entertainment room, complete with a huge TV and a video game console. It was all ignored though, since a small group of people were sitting on the floor, in a circle. Junhui spots some guys he knew by face but not by name and a couple of other new faces.

"We joinin'," Wonwoo slurs, smiling and wiggling his way between a particularly touchy couple. Junhui looks embarassed when he finds that the Wonwoo had just cockblocked the two now-annoyed people, but he looks mortified when he realizes that one of them was Xu Minghao. Junhui feels irritation seep in his blood.

He walks over and pulls Wonwoo away by the armpits from the two who started throwing shady comments, and Minghao catches sight of his face for the first time in months.

"Junhui?"

"Minghao," Junhui greets with less interest, "new start, new girlfriend, huh? Guess some things never change."

The glare he receives in return was sharp and murderous. "And you? I bet you haven't even gotten anyone new since we broke up considering how you treat those who care about you with indifference. It was always just 'I'm too busy, Hao' anyway--"

Junhui tries to ignore Wonwoo's confused looks and focuses on the hard task of not yelling at his ex. "You _know_ how important theater was to me--"

Minghao rolls his eyes and his partner stares at him in a hard, calculating gaze. "Of course. You should go get in a relationship with your theater then. This is Yoon Sooyeon, by the way. Architecture major. We've been dating for a year now."

Junhui pulls a Confused Wonwoo closer to him, sneering. "And this is Jeon Wonwoo, acting major. We've been dating for three months, because I'm decent enough to not be a douchebag and _a cheater_."

The lie slips from his tongue easily as Junhui slips his hand on Wonwoo's, interlacing the fingers. Sooyeon looks slightly disgusted, and Minghao was getting red in the face.

"I hope we never have the displeasure of seeing each other again." he tells him, anger laced in every syllable. And they walk out the quiet, dumbfounded room.

Junhui checks his phone for any texts from Mingyu, which there were none, and glanced at the time on his phone. It's been almost two hours since Mingyu had left and Junhui's left to wonder what he should do now.

"Was that an ex? He looked angry af." Wonwoo speculated, frowning a bit. "also since when did we start dating? How come I didn't know this? You should've told him in advance so we could've shoved our very homosexual relationship in front of them and sucked face or something--"

"Ah, oops," he pauses suddenly, and his cheeks bloom into an embarrassed pink. Junhui's annoyance dissipates and he smiled at the cuteness. "you didn't hear me say that."

"Aw, damn," Junhui teases, "I missed a golden opportunity to suck face with Jeon Wonwoo. I am so disappointed."

Wonwoo smiles and leans his face closer. Junhui feels his heart rate pick up. They're forehead to forehead and Wonwoo closes his eyes. Junhui gulps.

"Dank memes," he whispers sensually, and Junhui pulls away with the weirdest look on his face.

"I don't even have the words for you, Jeon Wonwoo, you're so _weird_."

Wonwoo laughs wholeheartedly and Junhui ends up doing the same. They sober up after a while and Wonwoo smiles a little ditzily, pulling Junhui by the collar and close to his face. Junhui doesn't have enough time to even process Wonwoo  _kissing him_   _on the lips_ and Junhui forgets how to breathe.

"That's for staying with me and giving me company the whole night," Wonwoo smiles shyly and Junhui's heart is fluttering hardcore. "Mingyu wouldn't have been half as fun as you."

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt help but grill mingyu at the last part because my hard mingyu stan ass cant help it
> 
> comment below if u like pineapples on your pizza or not
> 
> [ also i imagined wonwoo's costume somehow like no face from spirited away, but he don't got no cloak so he's just wearing the usual head to toe black clothes and the mask LOL ]


End file.
